


Hidden Meaning (Tsunayoshi Sawada)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You shifted in bed, eyes opening slowly and blinking to adjust to the darkness of the room, thanks to the blackout curtains covering the window. The red numbers on the clock read nine-thirty in the morning. You closed your eyes to try and go back to sleep but snapped open when you realized there were two arms wrapped around your middle. Someone shifted behind you. You rolled over as gently as possible, trying not to wake the person behind you.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Hidden Meaning (Tsunayoshi Sawada)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance, Mafia ☁
  * **Word Count** : 3,200 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Tsuna ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



* * *

You shifted in bed, eyes opening slowly and blinking to adjust to the darkness of the room, thanks to the blackout curtains covering the window. The red numbers on the clock read nine-thirty in the morning. You closed your eyes to try and go back to sleep but snapped open when you realized there were two arms wrapped around your middle. Someone shifted behind you. You rolled over as gently as possible, trying not to wake the person behind you.

Who you saw made your jaw drop and eyes widen. Laying behind you, grown-up and very handsome, was an older version of Tsunayoshi Sawada.

You gulped, prying his arms from around you and scrambling out of the room. Hearing voices in the kitchen, you beelined for the living room, hiding in the dark corner and waiting for your chance to make a run for it. How could this even be possible? You were on the verge of freaking out.

Back in the bedroom, Tsuna stirred, his brown eyes opening as he stifled a yawn. Feeling the bed empty beside him, he pulled himself out of the bed. Stifling another yawn, he headed down the hall to the kitchen where his two children were drinking orange juice. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured himself a drink, as well, bringing the cup to his lips. “Where’s your mother?”

“We don’t know,”

“We haven’t seen at all this morning.”

“You haven’t?” Tsuna blinked and set his glass down before searching the house for you. Finding you nowhere, he began to panic and headed back to the kitchen. Grabbing the black phone off the wall, he dialed the one number that could make him feel better and ease his worries.

“It’s a little early, don’t you think?” came Reborn’s suave voice.

“Reborn! I can’t find Y/N anywhere! I’m worried that something happened.”

“You know how she is. Y/N is always disappearing. Give it a couple hours, she’ll show up again. You’d think being married to her, you’d be used to this by now.” he sighed before hanging up the phone.

“You’re probably right,” Tsuna murmured, setting the phone back on the hook and leaning against the counter.

_Crash_

“Fuck that hurt!”

Tsuna became alert, rushing to the backyard where the noise had come from. His eyes widened at what he saw.

You scowled, one eye closed in pain as you rubbed your butt. How could you have been stupid enough to trip? It was so loud, you had to of alerted the older Tsuna.

“Y-Y/N? Is that you?”

Your body froze, eyes moving up to meet Tsuna’s brown ones, wide in disbelief, as he kneeled down next to you.

“How?” he questioned, his warm hand resting on your cheek. _‘How could she have reverted back to herself from ten years ago?’_ You looked away from him, unsure of what to say. “Let’s get you inside,” he murmured, helping you off the damp grass and bringing you into the house.

You sat on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen, Tsuna sitting next to you after pouring himself some coffee and you a glass of soda. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“All I remember was going to bed last night and waking up in your arms. I freaked and tried to run. You know how well that turned out.” you scowled at your soda.

He chuckled, eyes locked on your tense form. “I can imagine,”

“So… are we… are we really… ?” you couldn’t bring yourself to say it. It was just too weird for you.

“Married? Yes.” Tsuna reached over and grabbed your hand in his own, “Have been for several years, now.”

“Oh,” you murmured, staring at his hand as the silver wedding band glinted under the fluorescent lights in the kitchen. _‘Isn’t Tsuna in love with Kyoko? Why did he end up with me of all people?’_

“It’s surprising, seeing you like this.” he mused, leaning closer. Just as his lips ghosted yours, the soft pitter patter of two sets of feet came down the hall, followed by a chorus of _‘Daddy!’_ Tsuna chuckled, pulling back, “They tend to do that alot.”

“Daddy!” one called, standing by his side. Tsuna reached down and picked him up, pulling the small child in his lap and wrapping his arms securely around his waist.

The other child, looking almost exactly like his brother, stood by your side, blinking up at you in confusion. “Mommy looks different,”

You hesitantly reached down, picking the small boy up and placing him on your lap so that he was facing you. You brushed his hair out of his face. “He looks just like you,”

Tsuna smiled, “You’ve always had the motherly instinct, but it seemed to triple when you had our twins.” he set the boy back on the tiled floor, “Me and your mother need to talk. Take your brother and go play, okay?”

He nodded, waiting for his brother to climb down from your lap before they ran out of the room, giggling at each other.

“I’m a mother?” you muttered in disbelief, face resting in your hands. “This is just too weird, man.”

Before Tsuna had a chance to speak, the front door slammed open.

“Juudaime!” the grey-haired bomber, much older and slightly more mature, came bounding into the kitchen, “Reborn said you couldn’t find…. Y/N…” he trailed off, staring at the younger version of yourself with a mix of confusion and disbelief. “What the hell?”

You scoffed, “Is that all you can say, Bakadera?”

His eye twitched, “The hell’d you just call me?!”

“Going deaf, old man?” you smirked.

“We need to talk to Reborn and Giannini to see if they know anything. Call them for me, Gokudera?” Tsuna interrupted before the fight could escalate.

Gokudera nodded vigorously, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

“I’m going to go and get dressed. I’ll be right back, sweetheart.” Tsuna placed a gentle, chaste kiss on your forehead before leaving the room.

You felt your cheeks warm up but you ignored it, turning to look out the sliding glass doors to your right. This was such a weird situation. Ever since Tsuna saved you from yourself, you had vowed your undying loyalty to him. He was your precious boss that you would protect with your life. You loved him with all your heart, but you never considered the possibility that you could fall in love with him. And him falling in love with you? That was something you never even dreamed of.

Then there was being a parent. You’ve never been fond of kids, and you always swore that you would never have any of your own. Yet future you seemed to think differently. Or perhaps they had been an accident. Were you even allowed to know all of this information? What if it changed your future?

“I called Kyoko and Haru. They’re going to watch the kids for us.” Tsuna announced as he stepped back into the kitchen. “Are you ready?”

You slid off the stool, feeling only slightly nervous as you followed behind the two males.

Gokudera glanced at you as you walked down the hall of the Vongola’s main building. He could only guess how nervous, worried and confused you must be, and he couldn’t help but feel bad for you. Normally, he’d only argue with you and feel nothing but loathing toward you for taking his precious Juudaime from him, but you were in a bad place right now and he didn’t want to add any extra stress.

Tsuna opened the door to his office, seeing Giannini standing in front of his desk while Reborn leaned against it.

“Is something the matter?” Giannini asked, turning around to face the group.

Tsuna nodded, stepping aside so that they could see the younger version of yourself. He placed his hand on your shoulder in a comforting manner.

Reborn pushed away from the desk, moving to stand in front of you. His hand grabbed your chin as he tilted his head to the side, “What happened?”

You scowled, pushing his hand away.

“We were hoping you could help us figure that out.” Tsuna murmured, glancing at you before looking back at the two men.

Reborn pulled his fedora down over his eyes, “Leave it to us.” And he left the room, Giannini following close behind.

“For now, we can only wait.” Tsuna told you, moving to sit at his desk and stare at the paperwork that had piled up on it. Gokudera nodded in agreement and left the room.

With a heavy sigh, you shuffled over to sit on the end of his desk, mind running wild.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” he mused softly, his hand resting on your leg. “We’ll solve this, I promise.”

You were surprised to see such a loving, caring look in his eyes directed at you. It felt nice as it tugged at your heartstrings. “Tsuna…” you murmured, moving to sit on his lap, face inches from his own.

“Oh, Y/N.” He lost his self-control and slammed his lips against yours, hands moving to grasp your waist so you couldn’t move. Your arms moved to wrap around his neck as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. He managed to regain his control and pulled away, his breathing just as heavy as your own.

“Was I your first, boss?”

“You were,” he spoke softly, his lips slowly moving against yours. Whether it was your younger self or your current self, he loved you so much that he just couldn’t help himself.

“Good,” you breathed a sigh of relief.

The corner of his lips pulled up into a smile.

“Tsuna!” the door opened to reveal the older Yamamoto, who grinned when he saw you. “Gokudera told me to hang out with Y/N so you can get some work done.”

He didn’t comment on your current position, which you were thankful for. You cleared your throat and pulled yourself off of him.

“I appreciate that, Yamamoto. Please… keep Y/N safe for me.”

“I will.” Yamamoto grinned, holding his hand out and motioning for you to follow. You glanced at Tsuna one last time before following him without a word.

* * *

You spent close to an hour with Yamamoto before you noticed something that caught your eye. While his back was turned, you snuck off, chasing after the blonde. It wasn’t until you were about twenty feet away in an alleyway that the blonde stopped, turning around to face you.

“ _Ushishishi_ ~ Hello, princess♥~”

“Bel,” you murmured, reaching up to touch his longer, slightly spiked hair.

He chuckled, grabbing your hand before you could make contact. “Want to go and see the others, right Princess~?”

“Yeah. I wanna see how everyone else has changed.”

“ _Ushishishi_ ~ Squalo has gotten uglier,”

You followed him to the Varia mansion, completely forgetting about Yamamoto and his promise to watch over you.

* * *

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head as he nervously walked towards Tsuna’s office. He knocked once before entering, his honey colored orbs on the ground. “Uh… Tsuna?”

Said male looked up from his paperwork, “Something wrong, Yamamoto?”

“Ugh… it’s about Y/N.”

He stood up almost instantly, his heart skipping a beat. “What happened? Where is she?”

“I uh… I kind of lost her, boss…”

“What?” Fear instantly over took Tsuna’s heart. Had you been kidnapped by one of his enemies? Did you get lost? His heart hammered against his chest and he had to take deep breaths to calm it.

“What do you mean you lost her!?” Gokudera, who had just entered the room, growled out, knowing how worried his boss was getting.

“I turned my back for one minute and she was gone,” Yamamoto answered, holding his head down in shame. He had promised to keep her safe, and he had failed.

“We have to find her,” Tsuna announced, grabbing his jacket and storming out of his office, Gokudera and Yamamoto hot on his heels. _‘Y/N, please be safe, love…’_

* * *

“Is it just me or did this mansion get bigger?” you mused thoughtfully as you followed the blonde into the Varia Mansion.

“ _Ushishishi_ ~ We expanded.”

“Oh my. Is that… it is! Y/N~!” You were violently tackled to the ground by Lussuria. “Oh dear, how did this happen? You look so youthful!”

“No clue,” you muttered, pushing his face away from your own. “Can you please get off of me, Lus?”

“Oh, right. Sorry, sweety~” he sang, getting off of you and pulling you to your feet.

“So where’s the drunken three-year-old?” you questioned, looking around the large living room.

“He’s in his office, of course. He’s the same as always.” Lussuira sighed, his hand resting on his cheek, “He has mellowed down a little, but it’s not enough to see the change.”

“Heh. I can imagine.” you chuckled, heading down the hallway towards his office. The mansion may have gotten bigger, but the layout was still the same. You entered the room without knocking, as you usually did. The balcony door was open and the cool breeze was rolling in.

Xanxus was sitting in his chair, eyes closed and cheek resting against his fist. His feet were propped up on the foot rest.

You walked over, gently pushing the black hair out of his face. His hand shot up, gripping your wrist tightly as his crimson eyes peeled open, already formed in a glare.

“Hello, Xan.” you grinned.

His eyes narrowed further as he looked you up and down, “Stupid woman. What have you done now?”

“I don’t even know this time,”

He scoffed, shoving your hand away. “Damn piece of trash.”

You chuckled, warmly, pushing his feet out of the way so you could sit on the footrest. “Some things never change, huh.”

* * *

“Where is that damn woman?!” Gokudera growled as he and Tsuna walked down the street, searching frantically for you.

Tsuna was afraid.

Everything had changed over the course of ten years. You were in a completely different place, alone and unarmed. With as many enemies as the Vongola has, they could just as easily kidnap you and use you as a tool against the Vongola Decimo.

Times had changed. Things weren’t as they were in your time.

“What’s this?” The two mafioso stopped, seeing a black-haired man standing in front of them, a sinister smirk on his face, “You seem worried, Vongola. Is something the matter?” he snickered, his eyes glinting evily.

Tsuna’s eyes were filled with worry that he didn’t bother to hide. What if this man knew where you were? What if he had you? His heart leaped painfully. _‘No matter what time period she’s in, she’s so reckless!’_

The man drew a sword from his back and charged at the pair. Before either could react, his blade collided with another. Tsuna’s eyes widened.

Your blade was the one that had collided with his. Belphegor and Squalo were on either side of you. Lussuria, Fran and Squalo appeared behind you.

“That’s not very nice~” you smirked, gripping the handle of your sword and pushing the man back with enough force to slide back a few feet. You swung the sword around to land on your shoulder, a taunting grin on your face. “Not sure why I expected you to be stronger,”  
Squalo scoffed, holding back a smart remark. Belphegor just laughed, his arm resting on your unoccupied shoulder, a fan of knives in his hand.

“Y/N…” Tsuna whispered, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. He wasn’t too thrilled about you being with the Varia, but he was happy that you were safe.

You glanced over your shoulder, a sheepish smile on your face. “Sorry, boss.”

He smiled, gently moving the sword out of the way before wrapping his arms around your neck from behind, his head resting on your own. “You’re safe. That’s all that matters.”

“Tsuna…” you whispered, feeling your heart rate increase. You couldn’t understand what power he now had over you.

“We believe Giannini has found a way to return her back to her time,” Tsuna said, addressing the Varia members. “Will you take care of him?”

Belphegor grinned, “Gladly~”

* * *

“We know how to get her back!” Giannini announced, walking into Tsuna’s office. Reborn was following close behind. “Please, follow me.”

Tsuna gently took your hand, leading you after the two men. You walked to Giannini’s lab, where he had a strange-looking machine set up in the center of the room. It looked like one of those cryogenic freezers from Futurama.

“Just step inside and you should wake up in your own time period,” Giannini explained, opening the door.

“Should?” you questioned, raising an eyebrow as you tapped the machine with your foot. Giannini wasn’t exactly know for his good inventions. They usually screwed things up more. He was a cool guy in your book, but his inventions… not so much.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” Tsuna soothed, his hand on the small of your back, “Giannini’s experiments work in this era.”

“Oh. If you’re sure…”

“I love you,” Tsuna murmured, his hands planted firmly on your shoulders as his forehead rested against yours. “Know that I always have and always will.” He pressed his lips to yours for a short, sweet kiss before ushering you towards the machine.

You knew there was a hidden meaning to his words, but you didn’t really understand it. You were too nervous, wondering what was going to become of you as you stepped into the freezer. Giannini closed the door and turned the knob to lock it.

It felt like your body was being compressed, similar to a can of soda being crushed. Your body went numb before your world went black.

* * *

Letting out a groan, your eyes peeled open, blinking to adjust to the bright light shining through the window. You just faintly heard the knocking on your bedroom door.

“Y/N-san?” Tsuna pushed the door open, peeking his head inside. “You awake?”

You sat up, staring at the younger boy standing in your doorway.

“Breakfast is ready if you’re hungry.”

“Tsuna…” you smiled, sliding out of bed and tackling the brown haired male to the floor.

“Y-Y/N-san…!” he stuttered, his face flushed as he stared at you in confusion. “W-What’s wrong?” His arms awkwardly wrapped around your body.

“I’m just happy to see you, boss.” you murmured, resting your forehead against his.

He smiled, fighting the blush on his cheeks. The thought of you being so happy just to see him was enough to make his heart burst with joy. “Y/N-san…”

You smiled, leaning down to press your lips to his. He froze, his body in shock, mind blank and face as red as a tomato. When you pulled back, he breathed out, “W-Wow..”

Chuckling, your hand found his, fingers lacing together.

You finally understood the hidden meaning in Tsuna’s words. He had a crush on you and you had been too stupid to realize that until he practically spelled it out for you. “I love you so much, Tsuna.”

“I… I love you t-too,” he stuttered, hand squeezing your own. He didn’t understand what had come over you, but he was elated that you felt the same way he did.

* * *


End file.
